


The Farewell Present

by Ertal77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, pre-Victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: Yuri is pissed with Victor after his competition against Yuuri, but he will accept a consolation prize.  Threesome, plot what plot?





	

Yuri was trying hard not to have harsh feelings towards Viktor and Yuuri, but it was a lost battle. And, above all, he was angry with himself. He had been tricked to believe he had a chance to win Viktor to his side, to make him his one and only coach; he was already envisioning his triumphal entry into the senior league and the first prize in his hands. What an irony.

If he hadn’t been so self-confident and proud, he wouldn’t have been so blind not to notice how infatuated Viktor was with Yuuri, and the way the Japanese boy’s eyes sprouted stars every time he looked at Viktor. They obviously had a crush on each other, and if they weren’t an item already they would be any moment now. In the face of that, Yuri had no chance to win: Yuuri could have skated with his eyes shut and have fallen backwards on his bum, and Viktor would have clapped with enthusiasm all the same.

But that afternoon, after the competition, when he had already packed his clothes and his broken pride in his suitcase and was ready to go back to Russia, the two stupid lovebirds had approached him and asked him to delay his departure.

“Yuuri feels bad for the way things have turned out for you…” Viktor confessed, grinning happily, oblivious at the way Yuri was glaring at him. “Why don’t you stay the night? We could have a little farewell party, or something like that… More like a farewell present, eh? What do you think?”

Yuri acquiesced. He could be young, but he didn’t need to wonder too deeply to guess what that “present” was about… Not when he knew Viktor the way he did, after sharing hotels for some years now with the Russian team.

The offer smelled of sex. Yuri couldn’t deny he felt excited at the prospect, but also a bit embarrassed. He wondered, not for the first time, if Viktor had any recollection about a certain night a year ago… They had been celebrating Viktor’s latest first prize, they were all more than a little tipsy (Viktor was one vodka away from falling asleep on top of the bar counter, in fact), and Yuri had made a move on him. He wasn’t stupid and no, he didn’t have a crush on the older guy, but he wasn’t blind either: Viktor was handsome, elegant, experienced, and all his movements exuded sexiness. And he was obviously gay. He was the best option for his first time having sex.

Viktor, though, had laughed at the offer; a laugh full of fondness, but it stung all the same.

“You are too young for that…” he said while ruffling his hair, as if he was a kid. “Perhaps one day, hmmm?”

Was now ‘one day’, then? Yuri shook his head, trying to clear his mind. No, it couldn’t be, their circumstances had changed so much since that night from the past… He wasn’t a virgin anymore, and there was Yuuri in the equation now… He was still a bit resentful with Viktor because he had had to look for another partner to be his first… He wanted the number one, the best, and had to content himself with another member of the Russian team. Not fair at all. To think that the stupid, _fat_ , Japanese boy would have it all… _His_ coach, _his_ lover, even _his_ name!

He was fuming when he knocked on Viktor’s door and stepped in. His idol offered him a charming smile, but Yuri’s mood didn’t improve: he should have guessed, the damned Japanese was also there, sitting on the bed and looking dumb and uncomfortable. _Fine,_ he decided. _Let’s make him feel still more uncomfortable_. He gritted his teeth and approached Viktor, refusing the drink he was being handed. Instead, he threw his arms around Viktor’s neck, smirked at Yuuri’s direction and joined his lips with his not-ex-lover.

“You really have to learn how to be more patient, my dear kitten…” Viktor said after a moment, licking his own lips. “What will Yuuri think of us if we don’t behave? I wanted to take this slowly, have a couple of drinks first…”

“To hell with that,” Yuri snorted before trying to kiss Viktor again.

This time his idol complied, after a quick side glance to his current crush. He kissed damned well, as Yuri expected from him. He let the older guy dominate the kiss after his initial approach, and enjoyed being the focus of his attention. Meanwhile, the Japanese Yuuri looked more nervous every moment, blushing and avoiding looking directly at them, as Yuri checked with the corner of his eye. _Great_ , he smirked to himself.

But after a while, of course, Viktor let go of him, to his discontent.

“Aaah, Yurio, you are so cute!” he said with one of his charming smiles. “But honey, you are too far away; come here with us. Don’t you think Yurio is cute, too?”

The piglet stood up and came closer, his round face red as a tomato. Viktor took his glasses off and left them on top of a side table, while encircling Yuuri’s waist with his free hand and pulling him closer.

“My dear piglet and my sulky kitten… The two of you have been magnificent today. You were the brightest stars in the firmament, the both of you beautiful and sexy. We need to celebrate together, the three of us, alright?”

He kissed Yuuri’s cheek; the boy was so embarrassed that didn’t know where to look at, but he nodded lightly all the same. The Russian teen was still pissed: having to share _his_ Viktor in this felt like defeat, _again_. But while he was still considering if he should better leave the room with a loud bam on the door and keep the remains of his pride, Viktor kissed him again, deeply and wetly. _Fuck my dumb pride_ , he decided _. Let’s make the best out of this._ There were suddenly a pair of hands on his chest that didn’t belong to Viktor, and Yuri opened his eyes again, just in time to see, very surprised, as Viktor placed Yuuri’s hands around the teen’s waist and pushed him gently so they could swap places. So he found himself staring at the shy brown eyes of Yuuri, barely inches from his face. The Japanese was still blushing up to his ears and seemed really hesitant and even scared. Viktor ruffled his hair and kissed him on the neck, under his earlobe, and that seemed to give him a bit of confidence. Yuri rolled his eyes and went for it, so their lips could meet halfway.

Yuuri’s kisses were gentle, pecking on the corners of his lips before his tongue dared to peek and caress his mouth, but it was surprisingly nice. Yuri was used to experienced partners: he had never dated or fooled around with someone from school or his home town, only with other figure skaters during competitions, and he always went for the seniors. But he couldn’t deny that clumsy and inexperienced way of kissing was endearing on its own, and he found himself thinking, for the first time, of how cute Yuuri was. When they parted to regain their breath Viktor took the chance to snog the Japanese at last, while he embraced the two of them. His eyes were hungry when he moved away. He pushed Yuri and Yuuri together, and they obeyed the mute order and kissed again.

This time Yuri dominated the kiss, showing the piglet all the tricks he knew, making him hum in pleasure. Viktor smiled sweetly at this and rewarded him with a light kiss on his neck, before kneeling down and starting to unbuckle his trousers. Yuri made a strangled noise of surprise, but Viktor was fast and the boy’s trousers and underwear were pulled down together to his ankles.

“Lift this foot… Like this, perfect.”

Viktor left his socks on, but the rest of Yuri’s clothes waist down were discarded. It was a bit embarrassing being the only one half naked, when Viktor and Yuuri were still completely dressed, but Yuuri was stroking his stomach and his sides under his hoody and t-shirt, and Viktor was eating him with his eyes, kneeling between his legs, so the teen couldn’t find any reason to complain.

“Look at how thin his ankles are, honey… Yurio has the perfect body for a figure skater.”

Viktor peppered kisses and caressed his ankles and lower calves. His eyes were clouded by lust, and his fingers were delicate as feathers when he touched Yuri’s body. He went up very, very slowly, with almost reverent caresses and a drag of his lips on the warm skin.

“…And his calves… See how firm and muscled they are… So perfect…”

The teen felt almost embarrassed by Viktor’s comments; he loved being the focus of everybody’s attention, especially if that meant Viktor, but he had never had his body worshipped that way. It was almost too much. He spied Yuuri’s expression, in search of awkwardness, but the guy was still focused on kissing and touching him and just hummed in agreement with Viktor’s words, not even looking at his crush.

“…Ah, and this place… Yuuri, love, you must work out until yours look like that…” Viktor’s tongue licked a trail at the back of Yuri’s thigh, making him jump. “Biceps femoris… Semitendinosus…” Another lick, slightly ticklish. “…And adductor magnus.” Yuri moaned loudly when Viktor’s tongue touched that place, located barely inches away from his testicles, in the inner and most delicate part of his thighs. Yuuri bit softly his Addam’s apple and Yuri thought he would melt. “See how firm is the flesh right there, how elastic? Give me your hand and touch…”

Without waiting for an answer, he took Yuuri’s hand and placed it between the teen’s legs… although far from his member. Yuri felt impossibly hard, and he wanted that focus turned to his cock _right then_. Instead, Yuuri kept stroking his inner thigh for a moment, before going up again to his hip (although that felt good as well) and kept kissing his lips and his earlobe, while Viktor suddenly pushed his legs wide open, almost making him lose his balance, to start licking his testicles, thoroughly, greedily. Yuri sobbed, feeling goose bumps all over. He balanced himself on Viktor’s shoulders and tried to grab his own dick, which was aching for release by then. However, Viktor caught his hand and intertwined his fingers. He couldn’t see his face, but he betted the bastard was smirking.

“Not yet, darling…” the idol explained.

And, keeping his hand captive, he put one of his bollocks inside his mouth and played with it. Yuri punched the piglet on his chest, frustrated and turned on like hell. He was sure the Japanese boy was too focused on him to notice what exactly was Viktor doing down there, though, and as in confirmation, Yuuri strengthened his hold around his waist with one hand, while his other slithered to his bum and started kneading his buttocks. _Look at the shy one… They are always the worst_ , he almost sniggered.

When Viktor’s tongue moved to his perineum, though, Yuri decided his legs wouldn’t be able to support him anymore, and called truce.

“Please… Please, Viktor”, he begged.

The idol emerged from between his legs with his usual satisfied smile, despite all the saliva dribbling from his mouth ruined the effect.

“Are you tired of standing up, my lovely kitten? Let’s move to the bed and lay you down, then…”

Yuri definitely didn’t like being manhandled like that, but lying down right then sounded like a great idea. He let Viktor lead him to the bed and place him sitting down against the headboard. The older guy even ensured that he was comfortable and had enough pillows behind.

And what was Yuuri doing…? _Ah, he is sitting down on the bed as well; oh, my, that lustful look on his face, who would have said…_

While he was busy watching Yuuri, Viktor has taken the belt of his bathrobe off and was now tying Yuri’s wrists with it.

“Eeeh?! What’s that?” the boy complained, annoyed.

The idol chuckled and straightened up, walking backwards gracefully until he was in the middle of the room, in plain view of both Yuris. His robe was partially open, now that he had put his belt to better use, and a full, proud erection peeked out from the folds of the fabric. Yuri’s mouth watered; he couldn’t tear his eyes apart from that magnificent member. Clearly enjoying their reaction, Viktor’s eyes shone with amusement before making a dramatic lift of his shoulder and letting his robe slip down a bit. Yuri’s eyes drank the paleness of his skin and the sensuality he exuded; a moment later the fabric slid away to Viktor’s feet and he stood right there like a Greek god, in all his nude splendor. Yuri gulped. _Whoa. Viktor surely knows how to be impressive._

Of course he had seen Viktor without a tread of cloth before, while sharing lockers rooms, but that was definitely different… or it would have been, if Viktor hadn’t ruined his perfect performance winking at Yuri with a naughty grin and commented:

“Nobody has said that you can’t touch yourself now…You can reach, right?”

Wrinkling his nose in annoyance, Yuri passed the heel of his hand all along his own member, showing that smug bastard that yes, he was able to finish himself if he wanted now… although that wasn’t what he had envisioned doing.

“Now, now, my dear _katsudon_ … Don’t you feel a bit overdressed?”

Yuuri tried to stutter an answer, but in the end he just let himself be helped to stand up and undress. Viktor took his clothes off with efficiency, without lingering touches to the trembling boy, who was mesmerized by Viktor’s eyes anyway and couldn’t take his glance off the Russian idol. Yuri couldn’t decide if he found the scene hot, cute or ridiculous. More like the first, since he was really turned on by then.

He studied his rival’s naked body: Yuuri wasn’t completely back to his best shape, but he had lost a lot of weight in a week. He still had some roundness on his hips, and a rather fleshy backside, not to mention his muscles were less apparent than Viktor’s or his… In fact, Viktor and Yuri had a similar body built, so the teen liked to think that Viktor’s perfect sculpted body was how he would be ten years in the future. And yet, the chaste way the Japanese covered his nipples with his arms and his timid and scared face when he stared into Viktor’s eyes… Yuri remembered how hot he had looked that afternoon, performing his Eros in such a sensual and _feminine_ manner… And _here_ it came again, the sudden determination in the young man’s eyes, who lowered his hands and uncovered his body, still tremulous and blushing but with an almost cocky attitude.

“Do I still look like a piglet?” Yuuri whispered, obviously addressing Viktor.

The Russian idol laughed and waved his hand, as if he was putting aside a dumb idea.

“What? Of course not, my dear Yuuri!” He looked the other guy up and down with hungry eyes. “You are so pretty. This afternoon everybody in the ice castle wanted you badly, men and women alike. You have been such a perfect Eros…”

…And, to top things, the _smirk_ , of course, the same smirk Yuuri had offered to Viktor at the initial beats of his performance. _So damn sexy_ , Yuri sighed, feeling thoroughly ignored while those two seemed completely engrossed in the stupid task of smiling to each other like idiots.

“Hey, lovebirds, I’m still here!” he exclaimed. He pumped himself twice, just to make sure things were still fine on his end, and opened his legs enticingly. “Will you come to bed already and fuck me?”

Viktor tsked but at least turned his focus to him again.

“My lovely Yurio… You are too impatient. No surprise you have lost your Agape mid-performance!”

“Eh, my movements were good, my routine was almost perfect!”

The idol sighed and took something out his bathrobe pocket, throwing it onto Yuuri’s hands. The Japanese casted him a questioning look.

“Will you prepare him, yes? Be thorough and careful, honey: our kitten is still very young, despite his sharp claws.”

“Whaaat?? Prepare him?” Yuuri wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Do you mean I have to touch him… there?”

“Of course, dear… Don’t worry, he has had a shower and besides he was soaking in the _onsen_ earlier…”

Yuri felt embarrassed and more than a bit offended.

“I’m clean, you dumb piglet! You don’t need to touch me, untie me and I will do it myself!”

That look of determination appeared on the Japanese boy’s features again. He climbed onto the bed on all fours and crawled close to Yuri.

“No. I’ll do it,” he said.

The boy was suddenly a bit conscious of the fact that the two of them were completely naked while he was still wearing his t-shirt and hoody… But it was exciting being in a different position from them: he was tied up, half dressed, and was the current focus of those two sexy men. Yuuri squeezed the lotion bottle Viktor had given him, and a squirt of translucent gel fell onto his hand.

“Turn this way, Yurio,” Viktor asked, guiding him gently onto his forearms and knees.

He presented his beautiful dick and Yuri licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to show his idol how talented and grown up he was, in more fields than one. The gel was rather cold against his crack, but Yuuri rubbed his asshole with careful movements before trying to go inside, so his finger was pleasantly warm when he finally dared to introduce a tip inside of the boy. Yuri waited until he was used to the sensation before leaning in and start licking Viktor’s hard on. The guy was standing patiently in front of him, without urging him or pressing him in any way, for which Yuri was glad. In fact, he didn’t even touch his hair until the boy started giving him full head. He tried to focus on finding the best spots and giving Viktor more pleasure: his performance should be perfect, better still than his skating. He wanted Viktor to remember him when that whole farce was finished and afterwards, in the future, despite the amount of lovers and skaters that would pass through his life.

“Is… Is this okay? Does it hurt?” Yuuri asked shyly.

The Russian boy let go of his task for moment and looked back at him from over his shoulder.

“Go deeper… We will be here all night at this rate.”

Yuuri looked still more flustered if that was humanly possible. He searched for the lotion again while avoiding looking at his lovers and poured more lube onto his fingers. Yuri ignored the clumsy guy and focused again on Viktor, who was watching him, expectant, his hands running through the boy’s locks. He hummed when Yuri licked a trail along his shaft, and the boy regretted he couldn’t use his hands much: he wanted to touch him, to grab his base and play with his balls, and at the same time he wanted to pump himself really badly.

A shudder of pleasure ran suddenly through his body when the piglet finally found the right spot, and Yuri groaned and raised his hips, trying to guide Yuuri back to that place. Clumsy as he was, he thankfully didn’t miss the hint, and started rubbing that heavenly spot again and again, making Yuri skyrocket towards orgasm. But then he stopped, _the damn bastard, why??_ , and came back a second later with more lube and two fingers. Yuri groaned in frustration; Viktor, though, of course noticed and found it amusing, because he chuckled and ruffled his hair. The teen raised his face a bit to glare at him, just to find a fond little smile under the half lidded eyes of his idol, instead of the mocking smirk he was expecting. His heart skipped a beat. _Oh. He’s really something_. Viktor always had a way to surprise everybody, despite his façade of shallowness and mollycoddle. Yuri had been the witness of innumerable thoughtful gestures of Viktor towards other people through the years they had known each other, so it shouldn’t be surprising now. Nor when the champion reacted grabbing Yuri’s torso and lifting it, and then guiding the boy’s hand to his own erection, while holding his body.

“Do you think you can… ah… go back to what you were doing and touching yourself at the same time?” he asked, a little breathless.

“I… I think so,” Yuri replied.

As long as Viktor helped supporting his body, that is, because his knees, wide open to give better access to Yuuri’s ministrations, couldn’t support his upper half when he was bent over Viktor’s cock. His body jerked suddenly: oh, yes, finally, again! Yuuri was scissoring his fingers inside his canal, brushing again his sweet spot and making his dick jump and leak precom in a continued trickle. He couldn’t wait any more. He grabbed his wet cock with both his tied hands and pulled, hard and fast, seeking relieve, while trying to emulate the same rhythm with his mouth. Another finger was added; he started whimpering loudly around Viktor’s shaft, whose breathing came still more labored.

“Aaah, Yuri, yes! You are such a good boy.”

Viktor’s simple and silly praise was surprisingly what did the trick for him, or better said his husky voice fraught with lust, which travelled right to his groin and made it explode in pleasure. _Thank God, at last!_ , he thought while he bucked his hips to rub himself roughly against Yuuri’s fingers. He gave a little nip to the side of Viktor’s dick, unable to stop himself, and then sucked hard on the tip. A bitter, warm liquid flooded his mouth all of a sudden, and he sucked it all, greedy, until there wasn’t a drop left. Above him, Viktor grunted and then moved away with a satisfied sigh. Yuri flopped on the bed on his back, not minding at all if he fell on top of his semen or not. He would have to wash his hoody all the same when he arrived back home. Or he could keep it just like that, in a drawer, as a souvenir of that night, why not.

“Yuuri, are you ready? Have you prepared him thoroughly? We don’t want it to hurt.”

_Ready for what?_ , thought Yuri, wiping the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve. _Don’t tell me it’s the piglet the one who will fuck me… Oh, hell._

It seemed that way, yes. Viktor went closer to the Japanese boy and grabbed his face with both hands before kissing him lovingly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor asked softly, “how do you feel?” He waited until the young man nodded, and then added: “If you feel overwhelmed, it’s okay, we can stop or take it slower…”

“No, I’m fine.”

“I know it was your idea, but even so…”

_It was? Yuuri was the one who suggested this?_ , Yuri thought, really surprised.

The Japanese boy shook his head.

“I mean it. I want to… I want to be the sexy person you see in me.”

“Yuuri…,” Viktor whispered, looking at him in awe.

Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the scene. It was frustrating being the third wheel, but this? Why did he have to witness those two being that lovey-dovey? …And being fucked by the _katsudon_ , instead of Viktor: that was mean, and stung. He felt tricked again by Viktor. First making him believe the competition was legit and now that, slipping from his hands again. Pouting, he put his tied hands up and searched for the headboard, which he grabbed with both hands for a good balance, and then he lifted his knees and offered the duo a good view of his open legs and entrance. They could be engrossed in each other, but despite that they didn’t miss a beat of his erotic performance. He put on his naughtiest grin and arched an eyebrow.

“…I’m waiting.”

Yuuri gulped, but he hurried to position himself between the teen’s inviting legs. Yuri intertwined his ankles around the other guy’s waist as soon as he felt him entering.

He went in carefully, with slow movements, his face a blank mask. Yuri bucked his hips to help him in; his dick was still resting after his orgasm, but he wanted it up again as soon as possible, and that slow rhythm was more frustrating than hot.

“My dear _katsudon_ … You can be a little rougher… In fact, I think Yurio will be glad if you are. He won’t break, he’s not a virgin, you know?”

Viktor’s voice came from behind Yuuri, almost out of the teen’s field of vision, but he grunted in agreement.

“You… You know for sure?” Yuuri hissed in an odd tone.

Viktor chuckled and encircled the Japanese’s torso from behind in a loving embrace.

“I know… Not first hand, though.”

Yuri rolled his eyes again and huffed, impatient. He started rolling his hips, creating a rhythm and forcing Yuuri to focus again on him. Their love affair could wait, thank you very much: they were _busy_ right then, as the piglet seemed to forget.

The Japanese pushed himself as deep as he could go inside of him, and started to thrust at a good rhythm, at last. He was biting his lower lip, fully concentrated on his movements, on keeping a fluid and pleasant rhythm. Yuri felt his dick reacting and growing again at full mast. _Yesssss._ He encouraged the piglet bucking his hips and meeting him halfway, but that made Yuuri moan loudly, and the teen noticed then how close to orgasm the other guy was. He decided he should better be still and let Yuuri do the work, or otherwise the “party” would finish too soon.

But of course Viktor was in the equation too: although Yuri couldn’t see his hands, he guessed what he was doing when the Japanese’s moans started to get so loud that soon turned into screams of pleasure.

“You are loud…” Viktor chuckled. “Take it easy, we have just started: I only have one finger inside.”

Too late for that advice. Yuuri’s body suddenly shuddered and twitched, and the teen felt a warm sensation filling his insides… and the hard rock member penetrating him going quickly soft.

“Nooo!” he complained aloud.

He bucked his lower body again and again, trying to get more friction, but it was too late. Yuuri gasped, sweat slipping down his temples, and finally pulled out from him. His whole face was deep red, and even Yuri in his angry and frustrated state could see how ashamed the piglet was feeling.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s voice was undisguisedly disappointed.

“I… I know, I’m sorry.”

Viktor sighed.

“Honestly, what were you doing during all those competitions? There’s more to life than training, you know?” Yuuri covered his embarrassed face with his hands. “Look, Yurio is not even close yet. Alright, give me a moment to recover.”

He started to pump himself fast and hard, with his half lidded eyes set in Yuri. He didn’t make the teen wait too much: as soon as his cock was decently hard, he pushed Yuri’s legs up until they were resting on his shoulders, and entered him.

“You will hurt him!” Yuuri warned, watching them.

“Of course not”, Viktor replied between grunts. “I told you, Yurio is strong, and flexible. He can take everything we give him. Right, Yurio?”

The boy answered with a grunt, too busy trying to keep air going inside his lungs to speak. He felt crushed, mashed, tautened to his limit, but Viktor was right: he could take it. Especially since all his pelvic area seemed about to explode from pleasure already. Viktor was pressing against his sweet spot with every shove of his hard member, and the pressure of the position somehow made it still more intense. He kept clutching the headboard with his hands, trying to avoid that his head bumped against it and succeeding only in part.

After some minutes, Viktor pulled out with a wet squelch and, while Yuri took the chance to regain his breath, he untied his wrists and took his hoodie and t-shirt off, leaving the teen at last in the same state of nakedness of the other two. Yuri was glad; his whole body felt feverish and sweated. Viktor kissed him, dragging his tongue along his jaw and caressing his lips with it, and then lifted his left leg, making it rest on his own left shoulder, forcing Yuri to lie down on his side while he penetrated him again.

The boy groaned in pleasure. Viktor’s rhythm was potent and forceful, every thrust deep and lasting. Since the idol had come before, right then he had lots of stamina and he seemed determined to last enough to satisfy Yuri to the end… although the teen felt quite close by then.

Less than a foot away, Yuuri was sitting on their bed, pumping himself with lazy strokes while watching them in awe; he looked fifty percent awkward and fifty percent turned on.

Viktor changed positions again, helping Yuri onto all fours and shoving himself inside without missing a beat. The boy felt newly stretched, impaled, as if that position made Viktor’s dick bigger and it could reach a couple of inches more of his twitching insides. Then, suddenly, there was a hand slithering around his cock, and a pair of bright brown eyes in front of his face. Yuuri kissed him, deeply, wetly, at the same time that he started to stroke him to completion. _This must be heaven; I am dead and this is heaven_ , Yuri’s exhausted brain provided, feeling tingles all over his body. The pleasure behind and on his front at the same time was too much, and he felt suddenly lost. He grabbed Yuuri with one hand, trying to find something tangible, something that wasn’t melting away in pleasure, while his whole body convulsed into spasms and the only thing that seemed real in that moment was Yuuri’s mouth latching to his, his own hand around the warm flesh of the guy’s waist.

“Are you alright?”

There was concern in the Japanese’s eyes, and Yuri realized Viktor had pulled out and he had fallen onto his back on the bed. His idol had intertwined his fingers with Yuri’s, which the boy found an endearing gesture; futile, but nice.

He nodded, looking back at Yuuri. Viktor petted his hair with a bright smile.

“You were great, Yurio: sexy and tight, just as I like it.” Yuri didn’t want to be affected by Viktor’s words, but when your number one idol praises you… well, of course it has an effect. He felt his cheeks suddenly warm and a stupid tiny grin appeared on his face, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. “You, on the other hand…” He sighed and moved closer to Yuuri. “You will need tons of practice before I let you have a taste of my ass.”

The piglet was already flushed, but his face right then was a poem; Yuri felt almost sorry for him. Not so much when Viktor kissed his crush and resumed his task of preparing his hole. The teen closed his eyes and tried to relax. Perhaps he should go back to his room. He had had enough for the night anyway.

“Yurio, are you asleep?”

The husky whisper came from just inches away. Yuri opened his eyes. Viktor was watching him closely, making him blink in surprise.

“No, I’m not. I don’t think so, at least.”

His idol grinned and moved away.

“Then, can we request your help? I know Yuuri hasn’t been very… ah, _proficient_ in his performance, but he has tried, hasn’t he? So, would you mind returning the favor?”

Yuri sat up and faced his two lovers. He nodded; although he was a bit sleepy, he was ready to lend them a hand, and his curiosity was already piqued: what did Viktor have in mind exactly?

He explained himself in a moment. Viktor sat on the side of the bed and placed Yuuri on top of his thighs, forcing his legs wide open until they hanged at both sides of his own legs. The Japanese guy looked slightly embarrassed by the position, and tried to reach the floor with his feet with little success. His bum rubbed against Viktor’s erection. Licking his lips, Yuri kneeled between their legs, enjoying the view of Yuuri’s ass, dilated and wet with lube, looking so vulnerable, like a caged rabbit, unable to escape.

Viktor held his middle and kissed his nape, whispering:

“Relax, honey. You will definitely enjoy this, trust me.”

And then he grabbed his own member and guided it inside of the quivering hole. Yuuri wailed and closed his eyes, mumbling Viktor’s name between sobs and little whimpers. Viktor grinded his hips before pushing in slowly, until he was fully sheathed. Yuuri gasped for air, his face a mask of discomfort, and Yuri decided that was his cue. He took the Japanese’s member with care and gave it a long, firm pump; it twitched in his hand and a drop of precom appeared at the slit. He licked it, appreciating the bitter taste, before starting to stroke the base with his hand and suck on the tip.

“Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaah!”

The piglet was definitely loud. Yuri’s mind traveled for a moment to the delicate yet beautiful structure of Japanese buildings and how ineffectively it muffled the sounds… _Right. It’s his family after all, not mine_ , he shrugged. Not his business.

“Ah, Yuuri, you are the most delicious _katsudon_ ever… I could taste you all day.” _Those should be my words, since I’m the one eating him out_ , Yuri thought, busy caressing the slit with his tongue and massaging Yuuri’s balls. “I want you to be mine, my own tasty _katsudon_ , now and forever…”

“I’ll be! I’ll be yours only!” Yuuri almost yelled. “I want you to eat me every day from now on! I promise… ah! I promise to be always delicious for you!”

Rolling his eyes, the teen decided to make the Japanese shut up with a light nibble on the side of his dick. The effect was a squeak and a little surprised jump.

“Shut your trap and focus, will you?” Yuri asked through gritted teeth before going back to his task.

The reminding worked: Viktor sped up his pounding and Yuuri bit his lower lip in order to muffle his groans and put his hands on the teen’s head, trying to be careful. A moment later, though, Viktor must have found again his sweet spot, because the piglet couldn’t help but buck his hips harshly, making him gag a bit until he could adjust. The dick pulsed in his mouth, leaking profusely, and Yuri sucked greedily, making every endeavor to give pleasure to his rival.

“Viktor! I… I can’t stand it anymore!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Wait for me, love… Just a moment.”

Viktor’s voice was ragged and low, and even he was having trouble in keeping his breathing under control. Apart from that, though, he looked almost as composed as ever. By his side, Yuuri looked like a real mess, his features contorted in pleasure, a trickle of saliva going down his chin and his neck and shoulder littered with red marks where Viktor had sucked or bit him during their lovemaking. He was clearly undone and ready to find his release. Yuri sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, going as deep as his mouth could reach. He relaxed his throat and pushed even more, prompting a violent shudder in Yuuri, who reacted grabbing his hair and pulling it.

“No, no, Yurio, no… It’s too much! Aaaaah! Viktor!”

“I’m here, Yuuri… Yes!! You can let go now!”

Viktor thrust violently up into Yuuri, once, twice, and then went still. Yuuri rolled his hips against him, grinding himself against Yuri’s warm mouth at the same time, and shrieked when he finally came again, turned into a trembling mess of a young man. Yuri milked him with his mouth, licking him clean afterwards. The guy seemed close to collapse, and Yuri found himself thinking, with a grin: _Look who’s going to sleep like a baby tonight_.

But he noticed how exhausted he was as well. It had been a long and eventful day, with the preparations for the event, then the competition and afterwards… that evening. He yawned, unable to hide it. By his side, Yuuri was lying with his eyes tightly shut, still trying to slow down his breathing, but Viktor looked almost refreshed. If it wasn’t by his slightly disarranged bangs, nobody would say he was fucking two guys just a moment earlier. Yuri felt tempted to stroke his hair and put those bangs in their right place again, but he didn’t dare to: that was not his place. He knew perfectly well that evening was going to be just a onetime thing, something to remember, something to joke about in the future when they would meet in competitions.

“I should go back to my room,” he muttered.

Viktor grabbed his wrist.

“Stay with us tonight,” he almost begged, with a sweet and innocent smile. “Just to sleep. I like sleeping with company, don’t you? It’s cozy.”

“Cozy?”

He was about to complain; Yuuri was already dozing off, and didn’t Viktor sleep with his dog, usually? The damn poodle was surely at the other side of the door, sniffing the wood in disconcert and impatience.

“Lie down, make yourself at home!” Viktor laughed. “This bed is huge, so don’t worry about the space! Here, beside Yuuri.”

The Japanese let go a soft snore and turned to his side, reaching for Yuri’s waist and hugging him. The teen raised an eyebrow, but after a short hesitance he decided a bed was as good as any other to sleep. _And, fuck it, this bed is thrice the size of my own!_ Viktor sprawled by his side and started playing with his locks.

“So cute,” he mumbled, before closing his eyes.

He looked almost angelic that way. Pretty and innocent like the fifteen years old teenager he no longer was. Had he ever been innocent? At the beginning, perhaps… Before his whole world turned into competitions and training, and more competitions and training… With these thoughts he started to doze off as well.

…Until the huge poodle managed to open the door and jumped onto the bed, stepping over both Yuris to Viktor amusement, who laughed out loud until the dog found the right position between their bodies and they could go back to sleep, between curses to Viktor and his dumb idea of sharing the now-too-small bed.

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me in tumblr! I'm under the same name, so http://ertal77.tumblr.com/
> 
> I mostly post yoi right now, besides Dmmd, Mystic Messenger and yaoi in general.


End file.
